Pluie, traitres, mines et toujours plus de micmacs (Part 1)
by Listelia
Summary: Entre "Heros" et "Lost City". Daniel fait des cachotteries, O'Neill a des ennuis avec ses chers Tok'ra, Carter se retrouve dans une situation qui lui rappelle des souvenirs et Teal'c tente de les aider...
1. Ne faites pas cette tête, Teal'c

Des balles et des jets de flammes s'entrecroisaient de partout dans la fumée et la poussière.

- Go ! Go ! Go !

Carter avait activé la porte. Elle abattit encore deux jaffas puis sur l'injonction de O'Neill qui couvrait ceux qui traversaient avec Reynolds, elle escalada en courant les marches et se jeta à travers la porte en roulant sur elle-même.

SG 11 était entièrement passée. Le major Nodd poussa un cri et tomba en lâchant son arme, les mains crispées sur sa jambe. Daniel, qui était juste derrière lui, plongea pour éviter le jet de flammes et agrippa la manche de Nodd pour le tirer derrière le DHD.

- Go, Daniel ! Teal'c ! Foncez !

O'Neill s'était redressé et mitraillait l'unité spéciale qui arrivait par le chemin, à gauche. Le colonel Fedman, qui commandait SG 12, s'écroula juste au moment de passer la porte.

- Teal'c ! Ramassez-le et traversez ! hurla O'Neill en rechargeant son arme.

Daniel jeta un coup d'œil au-dessus du DHD.

- Vous pouvez marcher ? Euh… courir ?

- Je me forcerai, grimaça Nodd.

Teal'c souleva Fedman comme un sac de pommes de terre et s'engouffra à travers la porte. Les deux derniers membres de SG 12 passèrent à leur tour.

O'Neill se releva, couvrant Reynolds qui courut vers la porte. Les jaffas se rapprochaient. L'unité spéciale résistait incroyablement aux balles. O'Neill attrapa un long-baton et lança un regard autour.

- Bon sang, Daniel ! Grouille-toi !

Daniel ravala sa réflexion sarcastique et aida Nodd à se relever. Il respira profondément et ils se mirent courir vers la porte. Reynolds vint à leur rencontre pour aider Nodd. O'Neill les rejoignit, toujours en mitraillant les jaffas.

Daniel se jeta en avant pour passer la porte. Il y eut une explosion et un juron d'O'Neill, juste avant qu'il ne s'enfonce dans la masse liquide et glacée.

Une violente douleur lui transperça le côté et il bascula sur la passerelle en fer. Le colonel lui tomba dessus, lui heurtant le visage avec sa crosse, tandis que Reynolds faisait un vol plané au-dessus de Nodd qui s'était écroulé. Un jet de flammes traversa la porte.

- Fermez l'iris ! hurla O'Neill.

Il y eut le grincement rassurant, puis quelques impacts sourds. Le brouhaha des infirmiers et des soldats envahit la salle d'embarquement.

Daniel se souleva sur un coude et se pencha sur Nodd. L'explosion, au moment du passage, n'avait pas raté le major. Il était mort. A côté de lui, Reynolds, touché par le dernier jet de flammes, gémissait, les bras serrés contre lui. Un peu hébété, Daniel accepta la main qu'O'Neill lui tendait pour l'aider à se relever.

- Tu es OK ? Bon sang ! Mais quel escargot ! J'ai cru que tu n'allais ja…

Daniel gémit brusquement et se plia en deux.

- Oy ! Daniel ! Ça va ?

O'Neill l'attrapa par le bras et écarta la main que Daniel pressait contre son côté, sous son blouson.

- T'es touché, constata-t-il. Equipe médicale !

- C'est bon, grogna Daniel. Je peux encore marcher. L'infirmerie est à deux minutes.

Teal'c leur emboîta le pas sur l'ordre impérieux du général Hammond. Son crâne saignait abondamment mais le jaffa ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir. Le couloir étant encombré par l'équipe médicale, les armes et les gilets abandonnés ou découpés hâtivement, ils durent prendre un autre ascenseur et perdirent du temps à expliquer à des réfugiés la route pour retourner à leurs quartiers.

Enfin au bon étage, ils croisèrent Carter qui revenait, deux agrafes sur la joue et qui les informa que O'Neill était attendu immédiatement en salle de débriefing, à moins d'être "à moitié mort". Le colonel rebroussa chemin et Carter disparut finalement dans le vestiaire des femmes.

Teal'c haussa un sourcil et Daniel grommela quelque chose d'indistinct. Il régnait un bazar sans nom dans l'infirmerie. Il y avait une quinzaine de blessés, dont huit dont l'état était critique. SG 9 venait de rentrer de Schulac où elle était tombée dans une embuscade. Trois hommes avaient été grièvement touchés par des tirs jaffas et avaient la priorité sur les arrivants de P8X327.

- Les blessures légères par ici, annonça une infirmière à toute vitesse en les guidant vers la réserve de l'infirmerie où elle les planta. Daniel s'assit lourdement sur une caisse, la main toujours crispée sur son côté.

- Cela va-t-il, Daniel Jackson ? demanda Teal'c.

- Ça peut aller, dit Daniel avec une grimace. Je voudrai juste savoir qui nous a tendu ce piège. voilà la quatrième mission qui échoue à cause d'une embuscade et les pertes sont de plus en plus élevées.

- Peut-être y a-t-il un traître au sein du SGC, suggéra calmement Teal'c.

Il maintenait sur son crâne, avec dignité, la compresse que lui avait fourré dans les mains l'infirmière, juste avant de retourner auprès du docteur Brightman. Daniel sourit.

- Ne faîtes pas cette tête, Teal'c, ou le pauvre gars qui est responsable de ça va aller se livrer tout seul aux Goa'ulds.

- Alors, quel est votre problème, Docteur Jackson ? demanda l'infirmière Evans en s'approchant d'eux, l'air épuisé. Oh, Teal'c, mais… montrez-moi tout de suite ça !

Teal'c se pencha docilement en avant, laissant la petite femme palper son crâne.

- Désolée, dit-elle finalement, mais il n'y a plus un seul lit de disponible. En tout cas pas à ce niveau. Asseyez-vous par terre, s'il vous plait, Teal'c, le temps que je vous soigne.

- Au moins, vous serez à sa hauteur, Teal'c, gloussa Daniel. Il se mit à rire mais la douleur qui fusa dans son côté gauche à ce moment-là l'arrêta aussitôt. Evans termina de désinfecter la blessure du jaffa et y apposa un léger pansement.

- Voilà, dit-elle. Heureusement, ce n'est pas vous qui allez donner du fil à retordre au docteur Brightman. A vous, maintenant, docteur Jackson.

Daniel avança sur le bord de sa caisse et retira sa main poisseuse de sang avec une grimace.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça… marmonna Evans. Je…

- Major Carter, Docteur Jackson et Teal'c en salle de débriefing, immédiatement, clama le haut-parleur. Il grésilla puis recommença. "Major Carter, docteur Jackson et Teal'c…

- On a compris, on est pas sourds, grogna Daniel en descendant avec difficulté de sa caisse. Teal'c amorça le départ.

- Je ne peux pas vous laisser repartir comme ça, docteur Jackson, intervint l'infirmière. Cette blessure a beau avoir l'air bénigne, elle est… bizarre. J'aimerai que le docteur Brightman s'occupe de vous elle-même, ajouta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Teal'c revint sur ses pas.

- Dois-je dire au général Hammond que vous devez rester à l'infirmerie, Daniel Jackson ? demanda-t-il avec gravité.

- Sûrement pas, rétorqua Daniel. Soyez sympa, lieutenant Evans, collez-moi un pansement et refilez-moi un cachet d'aspirine. Je vous promets de revenir dès que le débriefing sera terminé.

- Le docteur Brightman, commença l'infirmière.

- Le docteur Brightman est débordée et moi aussi, coupa Daniel en se levant.

Teal'c le rassit d'autorité sur sa caisse.

- Je crois que vous avez besoin d'une assistance médicale, Daniel Jackson, dit-il fermement.

- S'il vous plaît, Teal'c… implora Daniel avec une moue comique.

- Vous promettez de repasser tout à l'heure, sans faute ? hésita Evans, la main sur le désinfectant. Le docteur Brightman sera certainement davantage disponible dans une demi-heure…

- Croix de bois, croix de fer, plaisanta Daniel.

Dix minutes plus tard, Teal'c et lui arrivaient avec précipitation dans la salle de débriefing.

- C'est pas trop tôt ! lança O'Neill.

- L'infirmerie est plus bondée qu'un supermarché aux heures de pointe, riposta Daniel. Il faut prendre un ticket pour avoir son tour de soins.

- Le nombre de blessés est un problème grave, docteur Jackson, intervint Hammond avec sévérité.

- Tout va bien, Daniel ? demanda Carter qui était à côté de lui. Ses cheveux mouillés se collaient sur son front. Elle sentait le savon, constata Daniel, écoeuré.

- Euh, oui. Une égratignure, répondit-il quand son malaise se dissipa.

Teal'c ouvrit la bouche, mais O'Neill le coupa sans s'en apercevoir.

- Venez-en au fait, mon général. Tout le monde murmure qu'il y a un traître et c'est mauvais pour le moral des hommes. Est-ce que vous…

- Il s'agit bien d'un traître, colonel O'Neill, l'arrêta Hammond en levant une main d'un air fatigué. Mais les choses sont plus compliquées que ça.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? s'inquiéta Carter.

Teal'c leva un sourcil interrogateur. Daniel se cala de son mieux dans son fauteuil en essayant d'oublier la douleur. Le cachet ne tarderait pas à agir, selon Evans.

La sonnerie d'alerte se mit à retentir et le clignotant rouge s'alluma.

- Activation extérieure non programmée, annonça le haut-parleur.

Ils dévalèrent les escaliers jusqu'à la salle de contrôle.

- C'est le code d'identification de Maître Bra'tac, dit soudain le sergent.

- Ouvrez l'iris, ordonna Hammond.

Jacob Carter franchit la porte, couvert de sang. Il portait Ry'ac évanoui. Teal'c partit en courant. O'Neill et Carter le suivirent. Daniel s'assit sur le bord du tableau de commandes. Hammond se passa une main sur le visage.

- Ça ne va donc jamais s'arrêter… soupira-t-il. Il appuya sur le bouton du haut-parleur : Equipe médicale en salle d'embarquement !

Il inspira profondément et parut soudain beaucoup plus vieux.

- J'ai l'impression de n'avoir dit que cela depuis trois jours, ajouta-t-il à voix basse, en observant les infirmiers qui installaient Ry'ac sur un lit et se penchaient sur lui en l'emmenant. O'Neill suivit Teal'c en direction de l'infirmerie, tandis que Jacob, repoussant ceux qui voulaient l'aider, s'appuyait sur Carter pour monter jusqu'à la salle de contrôle.

- Nous devons partir tout de suite, mon général, annonça précipitamment la jeune femme. Les Tok'ras ont débusqué le traître mais ils ne peuvent pas empêcher la dernière embuscade !

- En salle de débriefing ! ordonna Hammond en se redressant. Ça va, Jacob ? Tu tiendras le coup ?

- Selmak s'en occupe déjà, souffla le père de Sam avec un maigre sourire.

O'Neill arriva deux minutes plus tard.

- Teal'c est avec son fils, expliqua-t-il. Le docteur Brightman dit que Ry'ac va s'en sortir mais il est encore inconscient. Comment avez-vous été blessés ?

- Je passais voir si Ry'ac et Maître Bra'tac allaient bien. Nous les avions installés sur une ligne de défense importante mais personne, ou presque, ne savait où ils se trouvaient exactement.

- Ou presque… souligna O'Neill.

- Qui est le traître, alors ? demanda Daniel en réprimant une grimace de douleur.


	2. Comment ça, 'hélas' ?

- Jolinar.

- Qui ? sursauta O'Neill.

- Moi ? mais… protesta Carter, estomaquée.

- Pas toi, rectifia Jacob d'un air las. Jolinar de Shaumar.

- Vous ne vous étiez jamais demandée pourquoi on précisait toujours Jolinar de Malkshour, eh ben voilà, vous êtes éclairée sans le vouloir, dit O'Neill pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Il y avait un autre goa 'uld chez les Tok'ras ? s'étonna Hammond.

- Non, hélas… commença Jacob qui avait l'air de plus en plus épuisé.

- Comment ça, "hélas" ? réclama Carter avec inquiétude.

- Jolinar de Shaumar était une tok'ra. Mais… ils l'ont capturée, torturée… elle…

- Elle a passé de l'autre côté, termina Daniel à voix basse.

- Je croyais que les Tok'ras préféraient mourir plutôt que de seulement donner une information à l'ennemi ? protesta O'Neill.

- Pas elle… murmura Jacob.

- Qui, alors ?

- Vous avez perdu beaucoup d'hommes, ces derniers temps, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est exact, dit Hammond. Depuis l'attaque sur P6X903 où un seul équipier de SG 17 est revenu, il y a deux semaines.

- Les autres étaient morts ?

- Bien sûr ! s'énerva O'Neill. Le major Blarq et le colonel Pirn étaient étendus devant la Porte des Etoiles, déchiquetés par l'explosion !

- Et le sergent Gerner ? dit lentement Daniel.

- Tu as affirmé qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir survécu !

- Seulement parce que tu m'as dit qu'elle devait certainement se trouver à cet endroit-là, comme un bon soldat !

- Elle n'était pas là où vous la croyiez, c'est certain, intervint Jacob avec lassitude. Nous l'avons recueillie cinq jours plus tard et elle a accepté de recevoir Jolinar de Shaumar pour survivre à ses blessures. J'ai pris contact avec le général Hammond…

- Vous n'avez pas dit qu'elle était toujours vivante ! accusa O'Neill. J'ai dû annoncer à sa famille…

- Il n'était même pas sûr que le sergent Melain Gerner survive, dit doucement Hammond. Et ensuite, Jacob ? Je t'ai transmis les coordonné des quatre autres planètes que nous allions explorer ensuite, pour que les Tok'ras puissent la déposer sur l'une d'entre elles et que nous la récupérions. vous n'aviez pas de porte des étoiles à disposition pour la renvoyer.

- Le lendemain, elle a disparu. En brouillant tous nos GDO. Il n' y a eu qu'un mort, la première fois que nous avons essayé de vous rejoindre, mais…

- C'est une catastrophe… murmura Carter.

- Jolinar savait où se trouvaient Bra'tac et Ry'ac et plusieurs autres. Nous avons fait notre possible pour sauver le maximum de ceux qui allaient être trahis.

- Et Maître Bra'tac ? demanda Daniel. Il vous a donné son GDO mais il n'est pas venu. Pourtant…

- Bra'tac est au mains du maître de Jolinar. Je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher.

- Il faut partir tout de suite, mon général ! intervint O'Neill.

- Nous avons un plan, expliqua Jacob. Avec SG 1, nous pourrions être bien plus efficaces. Mais nous devons nous rendre auprès du Grand Conseil Tok'ra avant que je ne t'en dise plus, George. Moi même…

- Ce n'est pas…

- Je demande la permission d'aller au secours de Maître Bra'tac, coupa la voix grave de Teal'c depuis les escaliers où il se tenait très droit, déjà en tenue de combat et armé.

- Nous avons très peu de temps, Georges, insista Jacob.

- Permission accordée, céda Hammond. Allez vous préparer, SG 1, vous partez dans cinq minutes.

Le cachet avait fait son effet. Daniel ne sentait plus la douleur et il partit au pas de course avec O'Neill jusqu'au vestiaire.

- N'essaie pas de nous joindre à partir du moment où nous aurons passé la porte, ajouta le père de Sam. Nous ferons notre possible pour reprendre contact dans une semaine. Même jour, même heure. Attends le signal de ton équipe ou celui de Bra'tac. Ne réponds pas aux Tok'ras.

Dix minutes plus tard, SG 1 et Jacob passaient la porte. Hammond soupira. Il se dirigea vers son bureau.

- Général ? Je peux vous voir un instant ?

Le docteur Brightman était devant lui. A côté d'elle, le lieutenant Evans tortillait ses doigts. Il hocha la tête.

- Plusieurs hommes ont été blessés par les tirs de ce qu'ils appellent "l'unité spéciale". Leurs blessures sont différentes de celles des autres. Elles… En réalité, c'est… ou plutôt…

- Venez-en au fait, docteur.

- Je pense que les projectiles sont empoisonnés, monsieur. Ils empêchent la guérison et affaiblissent les blessés. J'ai bien peur que cela ne condamne nos hommes. Du moins tant que je n'ai pas trouvé de remède… je m'y mets tout de suite.

- Faites tout votre possible, docteur. Demandez-moi tout ce dont vous aurez besoin, y compris de l'aide de n'importe quel coin du monde s'il le faut.

Le docteur Brightman inclina vivement la tête.

- Je ferai de mon mieux, mon général. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'infirmière. Hé, ah oui. Envoyez-moi immédiatement le docteur Jackson. Sa blessure parait sans importance mais le lieutenant Evans pense qu'elle a peut-être été faite par l'un de ces tirs empoisonnés. Les blessures ont un aspect un peu spécial… mon général ? vous ne vous sentez pas bien ?

Hammond avait pâli. Il s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte.

- Daniel Jackson vient de partir en mission, murmura-t-il. Nous ne pourrons pas contacter SG 1 avant une semaine…

Le docteur Brightman avala sa salive.

- Alors espérons que l'infirmière Evans se trompe. Deux des hommes de SG 5 sont déjà dans un état critique à cause de blessures pourtant sans gravité à cause de ces projectiles empoisonnés… et ils ne sont rentrés blessés que lundi.

- Il y a quatre jours… calcula Hammond d'une voix blanche. Mettez-vous au travail, docteur Brightman. Il _faut_ que vous trouviez une solution !

Evans suivit la jeune femme en marmonnant "il avait promis…"


	3. Je DETESTE les surprises

Les derniers Tok'ra sortirent de la pièce.

- Ce que je peux détester leur arrogance… soupira O'Neill.

- C'est comme ça, dit Jacob avec un demi-sourire.

Le colonel lui adressa un rictus.

- Ce plan me paraît acceptable, annonça Teal'c.

- A moi aussi, ajouta Daniel.

Il se tortilla sur son siège. Quelque chose lui pinçait le côté gauche. Il fouilla dans sa poche et chercha la plaquette de cachets d'aspirine qu'il y avait fourré avant le départ.

- Si j'ai tout compris… commença Carter, concentrée, il nous suffit de réussir à infiltrer la base souterraine de ce goa'uld… comment s'appelle-t-il, déjà ?

- Vulcain, compléta Daniel. Le maître des éclairs et des forges, selon les Romains.

- Rien que ça, dit O'Neill, dégoûté.

- Nous nous faisons passer pour des travailleurs, nous retrouvons Bra'tac et Jolinar et nous nous évadons.

- Rien de plus simple, en effet, sourit O'Neill.

- Sauf que cette base est là pour exploiter un filon de naquadriah.

- Une erreur et… boom.

- Mon colonel !

- Je sais, je ne suis pas très positif. Vous déteignez sur moi. Et ces Tok'ras, avec leur manie de tout dire au dernier moment… !

- Désolé, Jack. C'est la consigne.

- Bonjour, bonsoir, conclut O'Neill. Tout le monde au lit. Nous partons à l'aube, et pas pour des vacances au soleil.

- Non, en effet, confirma Teal'c. D'après les rumeurs, Oméga est soumise à de nombreux orages et à un automne continuel.

- Réjouissant… marmonna Daniel.

O'Neill ramassa son P 90 qu'il avait posé sur le sol pendant les discussions et se leva. Carter l'imita, tandis que Jacob se dépliait lentement.

- En réalité, nous partons tout de suite, Jack.

- Quoi ?

- Nous n'avons que quelques jours avant que le filon ne soit plus exploitable. Il faut faire vite, avant que Vulcain ne transporte les prisonniers sur une autre de ses planètes. D'autre part, Jolinar connaît la base où nous nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui. Nous devons évacuer tous les lieux qu'elle a connu.

- Et voilà, ça recommence, maugréa O'Neill. Je _déteste_ les surprises !

- Comment nous rendons nous sur cette base ? demanda Carter.

- Avec un vaisseau cargo, répondit Jacob.

- Ne me dites surtout pas qu'il faudra encore passer par ces cercueils volants pour aller sur cette fichue planète !

- Désolé, Jack.

O'Neill leva les yeux au ciel.

- Est-ce que j'ai déjà dit que je détestais la manière de faire des Tok'ra ?

- Oh oui, lança Daniel. Des milliers de fois.

- Sans doute pas assez ! argua le colonel, furieux.

Ils quittèrent la salle et remontèrent à la surface. Une heure plus tard, le vaisseau croisait dans l'hyperespace. Teal'c avait pris les commandes.

A l'arrière, Carter discutait à voix basse avec son père, leurs deux couchettes face à face. O'Neill dormait profondément, l'air toujours contrarié et Daniel cherchait le sommeil.

- Bonne nuit, papa, murmura Carter.

- Bonne nuit, ma chérie.

Daniel glissa sur le côté.

- Bonne nuit, Sam.

- Oh. Tu ne dormais pas… on te dérangeait ?

- Non, c'est bon. Je me demandai : où est la salle de bains, dans les vaisseaux aliens ?

Sam pouffa.

- Deuxième porte à gauche en sortant, chuchota Jacob en souriant. N'ayez pas peur, le robinet ressemble à une tête de goa'uld. Passez la main devant ses yeux pour avoir de l'eau.

- Charmant, marmonna Daniel.

Il sortit de la pièce en chaussettes, ses bottes à la main.

- Un peu de nerf, mon gars, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Débrouille-toi pour être en forme _avant_ que Jack ne s'aperçoive que tu l'as blousé.

Il remplit sa gourde et lava sa blessure. Elle saignait encore, mais peu. La peau, autour, avait pris une teinte bleuâtre. Il termina son pansement et avala un cachet. Puis il se dirigea vers la salle de pilotage.

- Salut, Teal'c.

- Vous ne dormez pas, Daniel Jackson ?

Daniel s'installa dans le fauteuil d'à côté.

- Non. Jack ronfle.

Teal'c leva un sourcil.

- Je plaisante, corrigea Daniel en enfilant ses bottes. Vous n'êtes pas fatigué ?

- Non.

- OK, soupira Daniel. On peut tenir toute la nuit avec une conversation aussi animée…

Il étendit ses jambes devant lui.

- Dans combien de temps on arrive ?

- Quelques heures.

Daniel cligna des yeux. Il commençait à y voir flou. Il appuya sa tête contre le dossier.

- A quoi ressemble Oméga, Teal'c ? Vous y êtes déjà allé ?

- C'est une planète pluvieuse, répondit lentement le jaffa. Non, je n'y suis jamais allé. Mais Maître Bra'tac s'y est rendu et il m'a raconté. Voulez-vous savoir à quelle occasion, Daniel Jackson ?

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Teal'c tourna la tête. Daniel dormait. Teal'c étira les lèvres comme s'il allait sourire, puis il se concentra à nouveau sur l'hyperespace qui filait en lamelles bleues devant lui…

Le soleil glissa sur la coque du vaisseau et étincela sur la montre de Teal'c.

- Sympa. Dans combien de temps faut-il s'enfermer dans les cercueils ?

Teal'c regarda derrière lui. O'Neill venait d'entrer dans la salle de pilotage, suivi par Carter qui bouclait son gilet.

- Quelqu'un a vu Daniel ? demanda Jacob en arrivant à son tour.

O'Neill fit un pas en avant et posa sa main sur le dossier du fauteuil à côté de Teal'c, avec la visible intention de s'y asseoir. Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

- Il est là, répondit-t-il. Je croyais pourtant avoir ordonné qu'on se repose. Daniel ? Debout, ajouta-t-il en le secouant par l'épaule. Tu vas être en retard pour l'école.

- Hein ?

- C'est bien, tu es réveillé, dit le colonel. Nous voilà au complet. Vos… _directives_, Jacob ?

- Vous pouvez vous mettre dans les capsules de survie, annonça Selmak. Je vous lancerai et une fois sur la planète, vous serez seuls. Je ne peux pas rester en orbite et j'ai une autre mission à accomplir.

O'Neill tiqua.

- Nous reprendrons contact avec vous dans deux jours, continua Jacob. Vous devez d'abord trouver l'entrée de la mine afin que nous sachions où aller vous chercher en cas de problème.

- Merci de ces encouragements, souligna le colonel. Est-ce qu'il est du genre Apophis, ce Vulcain ? Lacets, Daniel.

- Plus laid, en tout cas, dit Daniel en obtempérant. S'il est conforme à la mythologie. De toute manière, un sale caractère.

- J'ai hâte de faire sa connaissance, vraiment.

- Ne dites pas des choses pareilles, Jack, intervint le père de Sam. On ne sait jamais. N'oubliez pas que cette mine est soigneusement gardée et puissamment dissimulée. Il se peut que vous ayez du mal à la trouver et encore plus à y entrer.

- Ne t'en fais pas, papa. On va y arriver.

- Très bon optimisme, Carter.

- Merci, mon colonel. Vous déteignez sur moi, ajouta la jeune femme avec un sourire.

Daniel gloussa. Teal'c se dirigea vers les capsules. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils en sortaient, un peu titubants, et se rassemblaient sous le couvert des arbres. Une pluie torrentielle s'abattait sur la planète.

- C'est carrément le contraire de notre arrivée sur la lune infernale de Sokar, dit O'Neill. Mais je vous en prie, ne me dites pas que vous le regrettez.

- Personne n'allait le dire, protesta Daniel en s'abritant sous une grande feuille.

Teal'c cligna des yeux. La pluie ruisselait de son crâne sur son visage.

- Ponchos, annonça O'Neill. Et trouvons rapidement cette grotte ou cette mine, je ne sais plus. Bref, cet endroit _sec_.

Ils se mirent en marche. La journée passa plutôt lentement. Il n'y eut qu'une seule alerte, une patrouille de jaffas qui ne les aperçut pas et qui continua sa route au pas militaire.

- Leurs armures ne rouillent pas ? marmonna O'Neill.

- Suivons-les suggéra Daniel. Ils viennent sûrement de la mine.

- Il y aurait plus de boue sur leurs vêtements, rectifia Carter. A mon avis, cette patrouille est affectée à la surveillance de l'extérieur uniquement. Ils ne savent peut-être même pas où la mine se trouve.

- Ça correspondrait assez au caractère paranoïaque de Vulcain, confirma Daniel. Par contre, s'ils continuent dans cette direction…

- Ils vont trouver les capsules de survie, compléta Teal'c. Nous devrions nous éloigner.

- Excellente suggestion, Teal'c, dit O'Neill. On change de cap. Direction, l'arche de Noé.

- Ce n'est pas exactement la même histoire, glissa Daniel en riant, derrière lui.

O'Neill lui lâcha une branche gorgée d'eau sur la tête.


	4. L'enfer vert', tu connais ?

_**Ah-ah ! ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas eu le temps de revenir sur le site et j'ai été super thrilled en découvrant les reviews ! Trooop bien ! Alors je continue, donc.**_

_**(et oui, le sel de la vie, c'est les commentaires. Sans, c'est vraiment dur de croire à son histoire...)**_

_**Alors voilà le prochain chapitre... ET ENCORE MERCI !**_

* * *

La nuit tombait. Ils avaient découvert plusieurs grottes, mais la mine restait encore introuvable. Ils s'installèrent dans la dernière caverne.

- Il y a peut-être des kilomètres de galeries, là-derrière, dit pensivement Carter en balayant le fond de la grotte du faisceau de sa lampe.

- Je suppose qu'on ne peut pas faire de feu… soupira Daniel en frissonnant. Il se laissa tomber contre l'une des parois.

- Cela me semble pourtant nécessaire, dit Teal'c avec une étrange intonation.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous puissiez faire une suggestion aussi… vide de sens, Teal'c, dit O'Neill en s'asseyant. Je m'attendais à ce que vous soyez le premier à le déconseiller.

- Le major Carter et Daniel Jackson vont être malades, dit lentement Teal'c.

- Hey ! protesta Carter en revenant aussitôt vers eux. J'ai eu le même entraînement que n'importe quel soldat ! Ce n'est pas un peu d'eau qui va me faire peur !

- Je suis aussi résistant que n'importe qui, ajouta Daniel, vexé.

Il tordit sa manche et fit la grimace devant la flaque d'eau qui se forma. O'Neill eut une moue narquoise.

- Que tout le monde mette un pull, ordonna-t-il. On va essayer de faire sécher nos blousons pendant la nuit. Passez-moi un câble, Carter.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils mangeaient leurs rations en silence, les cheveux ébouriffés par un séchage rapide (sauf dans le cas de Teal'c, évidemment), enveloppés dans leurs couvertures de survie. Derrière eux, sur un étendage improvisé, séchaient leurs vêtements et le carnet de notes de Daniel.

- Je prends le premier tour de garde, annonça O'Neill en observant ses équipiers qui tentaient de se réchauffer en tendant leurs mains au-dessus de la lampe.

- Je prends le suivant, dit Teal'c.

Daniel éternua. Tout le monde le regarda.

- Désolé… j'ai pas fait exprès. Mes allergies. En voyage.

- Tu es _traité_ pour ces allergies, grinça O'Neill.

- Eh bien… c'est la poussière, alors.

Teal'c leva un sourcil tandis que Carter se mettait à rire. Daniel et O'Neill s'étaient lancés dans un de leurs tournois de non-si-non-si-non-si-non-si-non-si… etc.

A l'aube, la pluie avait cessé. Ils se remirent en route, grincheux.

O'Neill marchait devant, écartant les branches et écrasant les fougères. Carter suivait, son P 90 dans une main et le détecteur à Naqhadah dans l'autre. Teal'c arrivait ensuite, aux aguets, les yeux sur les fourrés.

Daniel pesta en silence et dégagea sa botte de la souche pourrie dans laquelle il venait de marcher. Il serra les dents et rattrapa Teal'c. Tout en avançant, il sortit de sa poche sa plaquette de cachets et en avala un.

- Halte, chuchota O'Neill.

Daniel buta contre le dos de Teal'c qui se retourna à demi et lui adressa un coup d'oeil de reproche. Le colonel leur fit signe de se rassembler, puis indiqua en silence que trois jaffas passaient sur leur droite. Ils restèrent quelques minutes en silence, accroupis, la main sur leurs armes, puis O'Neill se détendit. Il se redressa et sourit à son équipe.

- Ces jaffas n'ont pas l'air de craindre la moindre attaque, dit Teal'c d'un air étonné.

- Ils se croient en sécurité sur cette planète infernale, dit O'Neill.

- Infernale ? répéta Daniel.

- "L'enfer vert", tu connais ?

- Pourquoi tu te tiens comme ça, Daniel ? demanda Carter en fronçant les sourcils.

Daniel baissa les yeux et s'aperçut qu'il avait la main crispée sur son flanc gauche.

- Je vérifiai si je n'avais pas perdu mon… portefeuille, s'empressa-t-il de répondre en essayant d'avoir l'air de plaisanter.

O'Neill lui adressa un regard sceptique puis se remit en marche.

Ils découvrirent l'entrée de la mine quelques heures plus tard. Elle était en contre-bas, dans la vallée, gardée par une vingtaine de jaffas.

Carter rendit les jumelles au colonel.

- Quel est le plan ? demanda Daniel en essuyant le front. Il ruisselait de sueur. "Je suis passé sous une branche pleine d'eau", ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Teal'c qui le fixait d'un air sévère.

- On est supposés se faire passer pour des travailleurs, non ?

- Vulcain ne les envoie pas _armés_, dit Teal'c.

O'Neill leva les yeux au ciel.

- Même problème qu'avec Sokar. Eh bien en route. On planque les sacs, les P 90 et la lance de Teal'c par ici, on cache les zat' et les 9mm et on arrive comme des fleurs.

- Tâchons d'avoir l'air bien épuisé, dit Carter. J'imagine que les autres doivent errer longtemps dans la jungle avant de trouver la mine.

- Disons qu'ils n'évitent pas les jaffas, eux, précisa Daniel.

- Mon colonel ? Il ne serait pas préférable que Teal'c reste en dehors de la mine ?

O'Neill réfléchit.

- Vous seriez moins repérables, en effet, ajouta le jaffa. D'autre part, Jacob Carter va sans doute prendre contact ce soir.

- La poisse, grommela O'Neill. Nous ne pouvons pas attendre alors qu'on pourrait déjà trouver Maître Bra'tac… Les Tok'ra nous ont sous-estimés.

- Je resterai ici pour assurer la liaison avec Selmak, dit Teal'c.

- Nos radios fonctionnent sur la planète, continua Carter. Teal'c sera aussi en contact avec nous.

- Bien, dit O'Neill. Alors en route. Bonne chance, Teal'c.

Le jaffa inclina la tête. Ses co-équipiers disparurent dans les fourrés. Un quart d'heure plus tard, des éclats de voix, assourdis, lui parvinrent du fond de la vallée et il observa, aux jumelles, les gardes pousser le reste de SG 1 dans la mine.


	5. N'aggrave pas ton cas, Daniel

Une sonnerie de cor retentit à travers les étroits couloirs.

Carter passa sa manche sur son visage en sueur. Ses joues étaient maculées de terre. Elle arrêta la machine dont elle était chargée et rejoignit la grande salle souterraine où l'on distribuait la soupe du soir. Elle récupéra un bol et vint s'asseoir à l'entrée d'une galerie, à côté d'O'Neill.

- Ça ne vous rappelle pas des souvenirs, mon colonel ?

Il grogna quelque chose et termina d'ingurgiter sa ration.

- Répugnant, commenta-t-il. Les jaffas ne savent vraiment pas faire la cuisine.

Daniel s'approcha d'eux d'un pas lourd. Il se laissa glisser le long de la paroi et étendit ses jambes devant lui.

- Et dire qu'on travaille pour l'ennemi… soupira-t-il.

- C'est _ça_ que j'ai le plus de mal à avaler, siffla O'Neill. Alors ? De ton côté ? Tu ne t'es pas encore fait d'amis ?

- Rien, bredouilla Daniel. A croire que les informations des Tok'ras étaient fausses et que Bra'tac n'a pas été amené ici.

- Tais-toi, oiseau de malheur. Et finis ta part, ça va refroidir.

- Tu la veux ? demanda Daniel en fermant les yeux à demi, une main sur le côté.

O'Neill se cala contre la paroi en fronçant les sourcils. Il fit passer le bol à Carter puis fit la moue.

- Tu te prends pour Napoléon, ou quoi ?

Carter pencha la tête d'un air intrigué, la bouche pleine. Daniel rouvrit les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? marmonna-t-il.

Il ramena ses jambes contre lui en frissonnant.

- Tu as… _froid_ ? demanda le colonel, de plus en plus surpris.

- Ça ne va pas, Daniel ? lança Carter.

- Celui-là, dit un jaffa en se plantant devant eux.

- Qui ? moi ?

- Silence ! aboya le jaffa en direction de O'Neill.

Il attrapa Daniel par le bras et le releva en le secouant. Le garde qui l'accompagnait hocha le menton.

- Ecoute-moi bien, humain, dit-il d'un ton menaçant. Si tu ne travailles pas davantage demain et les jours suivants, c'est la mort qui t'attend. On ne garde pas les faibles, ici.

- Je n'arrive pas à soulever ce truc, protesta Daniel d'une voix rauque. Mettez-moi à un autre poste et je satisferai les ordres de Vulcain.

- Un traitement de faveur ! ricana le jaffa. Tu te moques de nous, humain !

Il rejeta violemment Daniel contre la paroi.

- Souviens-toi. Demain… sinon…

Le garde et le jaffa s'éloignèrent. O'Neill retint Carter par le bras jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient tourné dans la galerie, puis ils entourèrent Daniel.

- Courage, Danny, marmonna O'Neill en l'aidant à se redresser et à s'appuyer contre la paroi. "A quel poste es-tu ? Mon responsable de galerie est accommodant. J'échangerai avec quelqu'un et je t'aiderai.

- C'est inutile, articula Daniel avec difficulté. Je ne peux même pas soulever le levier… ça me fait trop mal…

Carter et O'Neill se regardèrent.

- Mal ?

- Et je n'ai plus de cachets… Pardonne-moi, Jack…

- Te pardonner _quoi_ ?

Carter écarta la main que Daniel crispait sur son côté et replia un peu son T-shirt.

- Daniel… souffla-t-elle. C'est quoi, ça ? Depuis quand ?

O'Neill la poussa et examina la blessure d'un air abasourdi.

- A quel moment t'ont-ils tiré dessus ?

- Avant qu'on parte, grimaça Daniel. Evans avait pourtant prétendu que c'était sans importance…

- Evans ? répéta O'Neill, visiblement furieux. Tu veux dire que tu es parti en mission _blessé_… et sans demander l'avis d'Hammond ou le mien ?

Daniel ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la douleur lui coupa la parole. Il serra les poings et les dents puis rouvrit les yeux.

- Désolé, Jack, balbutia-t-il.

- Mon colonel, cette blessure n'est pas normale, dit Carter d'un ton inquiet. On dirait qu'elle est… je sais pas exactement… comme si elle était infectée.

- Il manquait plus que ça ! éclata O'Neill. Carter, rappelez-moi de mettre une raclée à Daniel quand il sortira de l'infirmerie !

- S'il en sort jamais… murmura Carter.

- On ne vous a jamais appris à parler autrement à côté d'un blessé ? siffla le colonel.

- Daniel a perdu conscience, expliqua la jeune femme. Je ne comprends pas… j'ai l'impression que c'est une de ces blessures bizarres dont m'a parlé le docteur Brightman. Il y a eu quatre ou cinq cas après les embuscades où nous avons eu maille à part avec cette… "unité spéciale".

- Et ? réclama O'Neill qui avait toujours l'air furieux.

Carter pencha la tête de côté, réfléchissant. Le colonel tapotait le visage de Daniel.

- Allez, réveille-toi… marmonna-t-il. N'aggrave pas ton cas… s'il te plaît, Daniel…

Carter eut un demi-sourire.

- Il ne voulait pas qu'on le laisse en arrière, glissa-t-elle.

- Il savait très bien que je lui ferai la tête au carré s'il nous mettait dans une situation comme celle-ci !

- A vrai dire, mon colonel, je pense qu'il n'a pas soupçonné une seconde que son "égratignure" puisse tourner à… à….

- A ça, compléta O'Neill. Sauf que maintenant, en plus de Bra'tac à sauver et de Jolinar à capturer, il faut aussi que nous ramenions monsieur Daniel Jackson qui ne peut plus se déplacer sur ses petites pattes !

- Je marcherai… Jack… je ne suis pas encore mort…

O'Neill attrapa Daniel par les épaules et l'assit contre la paroi avec brusquerie.

- Oh, toi…

- Mon colonel, si les jaffas abandonnent Daniel dans la jungle parce qu'il ne peut plus travailler, ce n'est pas un véritable problème… Teal'c le récupérera.

- Et s'ils le flinguent ?

- Merci, Jack, marmonna Daniel.


	6. C'est une mutinerie, ou quoi ?

La radio crépita, dans la poche d'O'Neill. Il regarda rapidement autour d'eux, puis se rencogna dans l'ombre du coude de la galerie. Carter et Daniel se rapprochèrent de lui.

- Teal'c ? chuchota O'Neill. On te reçoit.

- Les jaffas sont nerveux, grésilla la radio. Jacob Carter soupçonne Jolinar d'avoir joué double jeu pour abattre Vulcain.

- Quoi ? rugit O'Neill qui baissa aussitôt la voix devant les regards affolés de Daniel et de Carter. C'est pas vrai… continua-t-il à voix-basse. Elle a délibérément sacrifié plusieurs de ses alliés pour piéger un goa'uld à elle toute seule ! Si j'attrape celui qui le lui a suggéré…

- Ce n'est pas exactement ça, O'Neill. Il semblerait que Jolinar cherche à se racheter d'avoir trahi et qu'elle n'aie communiqué des informations à la Tok'ra que depuis hier.

Daniel se tortilla, l'air mal à l'aise. Carter lui lança un regard surpris, puis elle se tourna vers O'Neill.

- Ça se pourrait, mon colonel. Le sens du devoir des Tok'ra a pu reprendre le dessus. A moins qu'elle n'aie changé d'hôte…

O'Neill fit une moue sceptique. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Daniel qui avait appuyé sa tête contre son épaule, épuisé.

- Teal'c ? Gardez l'œil ouvert. Carter et moi, on va continuer à chercher Bra'tac et essayer de débusquer Jolinar.

- Daniel Jackson n'est pas avec vous ? demanda la voix assourdie du jaffa.

- Daniel a voulu jouer les cachottiers, maugréa O'Neill. Il est parti en mission sans signaler qu'il était blessé et maintenant il est HS.

- Je le savais, dit la radio.

O'Neill ouvrit la bouche, le souffle coupé.

- Dites-moi, Teal'c, c'est une mutinerie, ou quoi ?

- Cela m'était sorti de l'esprit depuis que Jacob Carter a ramené Ry'ac blessé.

- C'est bon, grommela O'Neill. Ce n'est pas votre faute, Teal'c. Bref, les gardes veulent se débarrasser de lui. C'est un très mauvais travailleur. Il leur fait perdre leur argent.

- N'en jetez pas trop, marmonna Daniel. Je serai debout, demain. J'ai juste besoin d'eau…

- On va te trouver ça, chuchota Carter. Mon colonel ?

- OK. Teal'c ? Je coupe. Continuez à surveiller les environs et demandez à Jacob comment les Tok'ras ont prévu de nous évacuer de la planète une fois qu'on aura tout le monde. Terminé.

- Jacob a parlé d'anneaux dissimulés dans la mine. Terminé.

O'Neill éteignit la radio et la cacha de nouveau. Il appuya sa nuque contre la paroi.

- Deux jours qu'on est dans ces fichues galeries et qu'on extrait leur matériau du diable… et toujours pas de Bra'tac.

- Va falloir y passer nos nuits, grinça Daniel.

Carter fit la grimace.

- Tu as besoin de repos.

- Inutile.

- Comment ça, "inutile"? grogna O'Neill en donnant un coup de coude à Daniel qui étouffa un cri de douleur.

- Je vais y passer.

- Quand cesseras-tu d'être idiot ?

- Daniel, protesta Carter, ne sois pas si…

- Lucide ? compléta Daniel. Tu l'as dit toi-même, Sam, cette blessure est bizarre. Elle ne guérit pas. Je n'ai presque plus de forces… Demain, les jaffas vont m'abattre. Je ne vous aurai été d'aucune utilité si je ne vous aide pas _au moins_ à chercher Bra'tac…

- C'est lui, dit une voix inconnue.

- Encore, maugréa O'Neill en passant la main dans son dos pour être prêt à saisir son 9mm.

- Peux-tu faire quelque chose ?

Ils levèrent la tête. Deux prisonniers les observaient. L'un avait une capuche sur la tête, et l'autre avait le crâne presque entièrement rasé, avec de grands yeux doux. Il était très maigre et portait une tunique qui avait dû être bleue.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? réclama O'Neill en se redressant pour les impressionner, la main toujours sous son T-shirt.

L'homme a la capuche leva les mains en signe de paix.

- Rien de mal, O'Neill, dit-il à voix basse. Nous cherchions juste à vous aider.

Le colonel sursauta.

- Bra'tac ! Mais par quel…

- Demandez à Daniel. Son ami No'lan pensait que je pouvais le guérir.

O'Neill jeta un coup d'œil à Daniel mais il avait de nouveau perdu conscience. Carter alla remplir un bol d'eau là où les prisonniers rinçaient leurs gamelles. Bra'tac s'agenouilla pour examiner le jeune homme.

- Je ne pourrai pas faire grand'chose, expliqua-t-il. C'est une blessure causée par l'unité spéciale, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que ça a l'air difficile à admettre, mais il n'y a rien à faire.

- Alors Daniel va… ?


	7. Je ne suis pas idiot, major Carter

**_MERCI beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup pour les reviews ! (je tiens à préciser que je n'ai PAS copié-collé mais tapé chaque lettre de ces "beaucoup" =)_**

**_C'est vraiment super encourageant de savoir que quelqu'un nous lit, attend la suite, guette le chapitre suivant !_**

**_C'est bien grâce à vous - spécialement Carbo Queen (j'ai un copain trop fort pour cuisiner les pâtes à la carbornara, aussi. C'est troop bon !) - que les choses avancent !_**

**_Voilà donc le chapitre 7... _**

* * *

- Guérir, oui, dit le vieux maître jaffa. J'ai été capturé à cause d'une blessure semblable à la jambe. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle ne guérissait pas. Et puis… d'un seul coup, c'était fini.

- Leur truc n'est pas au point, alors, dit O'Neill avec satisfaction.

- Sauf que Bra'tac est un jaffa… glissa Carter en soulevant la tête de Daniel pour l'aider à boire.

- Je ne suis pas idiot, major Carter, intervint Bra'tac. J'ai vu d'autres hommes, à l'agonie à cause de ces blessures, guérir du jour au lendemain.

- T'as entendu ? demanda O'Neill en tapotant l'épaule de Daniel qui ouvrait les yeux. Tu vas t'en sortir comme un chef, veinard. Et tu l'auras, ta raclée.

- La guérison n'est pas une partie de plaisir, corrigea Bra'tac. Rapide, mais douloureuse. Et il faut attendre qu'il soit presque mort.

- Génial, comme expérience… bredouilla Daniel.

- Alors nous ne pourrons pas encore quitter Oméga avec Jacob Carter, dit No'lan.

Carter et O'Neill le regardèrent avec stupéfaction.

- Où avez-vous entendu parler de… Jacob Carter ?

- Euh, fit Daniel en levant la main. Je crois que c'est moi…

La colère monta au visage du colonel.

- Daniel… je veux bien que la fièvre t'égare, mais à ce point…

Les yeux de No'lan s'illuminèrent.

- Il n'en a parlé qu'après avoir su qui j'étais, dit-il d'une voix de goa'uld.

O'Neill sortit son 9mm et le braqua sur No'lan. Daniel agrippa la poche du colonel et se redressa en chancelant.

- Ne fais pas ça, Jack.

- Rangez cette arme, colonel O'Neill, dit la voix inconnue. Je ne vous veux aucun mal, mais les jaffas pourraient se rendre compte que vous êtes armé.

- Les gardes de Vulcain se sont retirés dans une autre galerie pour la nuit, intervint Bra'tac. Nous sommes donc tranquilles pour discuter.

- Je ne _discute_ pas avec un goa'uld, grinça O'Neill.

- Cela ne fait aucun doute, dit l'autre voix de No'lan avec ironie. Vos négociations ont toujours été couronnées de succès.

- Laisse-moi l'abattre, Daniel.

- Mais tu consens à parler avec les Tok'ras…

- Les Tok'ras ? répéta Carter. Tu veux dire que…

- Mon nom est Jolinar de Shaumar.

- C'est bien ce que je disais ! Je ne discute pas avec un goa'uld !

- Je suis _pas_ un goa'uld ! protesta vivement Jolinar. Mon hôte a livré les secrets de la Tok'ra sous la torture mais je n'ai jamais voulu…

- Le sergent Gerner, commença O'Neill.

Daniel vacilla et se raccrocha à Carter avec un gémissement de douleur.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir, Jack, coupa-t-il, les dents serrés. L'important c'est que nous avons retrouvé ceux que nous devions sauver et que nous devons maintenant nous échapper.

- Et comment est-ce qu'on sait que ce n'est pas encore une ruse ?

- Parce que j'ai changé d'hôte ! intervint Jolinar. Melain Gerner a été amenée dans la mine quand elle a eu tout raconté mais elle est morte à force de souffrances. J'ai donc…

- Infesté No'lan ? compléta O'Neill. On peut lui parler ?

- Bien sûr, colonel. Il vous dira lui-même…

No'lan baissa les yeux puis releva la tête.

- Elle ne vous veut aucun mal ! dit-il rapidement. Elle regrette beaucoup d'avoir été impuissante à empêcher le sergent Gerner de trahir et elle veut vous montrer un moyen de vous échapper d'ici.

- Elle sait où sont les anneaux ? demanda Carter.

- Elle sait quelque chose de bien mieux. Suivez-moi.

Ils emboîtèrent le pas à No'lan à travers les galeries. Les jaffas se reposaient, les prisonniers épuisés ne cherchant pas à s'échapper. Ils se faufilèrent jusqu'à la salle où on rassemblait les blocs de naqhadah et les réserves de naquadria purifié.

- Notre seule chance de nous échapper est ici, chuchota No'lan.

A ce moment-là, des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir et des ombres de jaffa grandirent sur le mur…

* * *

_**C'est ici que s'arrête cette fic, hélas. D'où le changement de titre (= première partie)**_

_**Enfin, pas si hélas que ça. Voilà ce que je vous propose : j'en fais don à qui la veut (ça peut être plusieurs personnes). Prenez-la, continuez-la, je n'ai pas la possibilité de la continuer actuellement (gérer trois boulots de front, c'est un peu trop pour le moment), mais j'ai hâte de lire ce que quelqu'un en ferait, en revanche.**_

_**Je suis VRAIMENT désolée de vous laisser en plan à ce stade-là de l'histoire, mais je suis certaine que quelqu'un a l'imagination [débridée] nécessaire pour qu'on se passionne pour la suite ! J'ai vu, j'ai lu et je sais que parmi vous, y'a de super bons écrivains qui en seront capables ! Héhé.**_

_**Alors bon vent. Traversez la Porte avec cette fic et montrez-moi quel monde se trouve de l'autre côté du vortex...**_


End file.
